


Apodyopis

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Hot Weather, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by flecksofpoppy.<br/>Apodyopis - The act of mentally undessing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



It wasn’t as if either of them could help it. Alan’s mind had a tendency to wander on these slow summer afternoons and Eric’s body had a tendency to be very attractive all the time. It didn’t help that it had been so ungodly hot lately. Much to Director Spears’ disdain, coats were being abandoned on the backs of desk chairs, ties were being loosened, and buttons were being left undone department-wide. Eric, already having adopted most of these habits in his daily dress, had taken to rolling his trousers. Really, half of the work had been done for him.


End file.
